


A Moment of Fright

by Amaryllis (Nelioe)



Series: the fluffy life of Fili and Kili [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Fíli, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt Fíli, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kíli, Thorin is awesome, Worried Kíli, everything looks worse than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelioe/pseuds/Amaryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili isn't answering his phone and Kili fears the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Fright

 

 

Kili was restless. His back hurt, their son was awake and stretching his limbs against the brunet’s insides, he was tired and shouldn’t overexert himself with pacing up and down in their living room, not with his due date merely two days away, but Fili hadn’t come home. He should’ve finished work hours ago, their dinner had long gone cold, still sitting on the kitchen table and waiting to be eaten. Kili hadn’t eaten a morsel of it, wanting to wait for his mate and husband, but he hadn’t come and with every passing minute Kili had grown more and more worried. It wasn’t like Fili to run this late.

When an hour had gone by the omega had tried to call him, but Fili’s phone went straight to voicemail. Thorin had been his next contact person, only to hear from the blond’s uncle that Fili had left the office to the usual time. The alpha had tried to reassure him, telling him he’d heard about a huge tailback on the route Fili had to take and that Kili shouldn’t be worried, his husband would be home very soon for sure.

Just that this phone call was now three hours ago. Fili still wasn’t answering his phone and Kili felt nauseous with fear. His mate had never been this late! Something had happened. He could almost feel it in his bones. But what to do now? He had never been in such a situation. His instincts told him to call the police. What if he was overreacting, though? Besides, wasn’t it appropriate to wait for twenty-four hours before reporting somebody missing? But what if his hesitation right now would be the reason for Fili to suffer from God knew what a fate in the end?

A painful kick against his ribs made Kili wince and yanked him back from the verge of a panic attack. He knew his frantic thoughts couldn’t be good for the little one, but the what-ifs were roaring through his head, reminding him that he wasn’t the least bit prepared to raise a child without his mate. The omega swallowed. He needed to stop, needed to focus.

Thorin… he should call Thorin once more. Perhaps he or his mate Bilbo had heard something in the meantime and just hadn’t managed to call him. And if Thorin didn’t know, then he would turn to Dis, simply call everybody Fili knew, even if only in the slightest and if no one had heard anything, Kili would turn to the police, twenty-four hours be damned!

His hands shook like crazy has he reached for the phone, turning dialling the number in a harder task than anticipated, since his fingers hit the wrong button more than once. Kili growled with frustration, tears suddenly blurring his vision, until finally it was done and he almost sobbed with relief when Thorin answered.

“He still hasn’t come home! I’m really worried, Thorin!” he began babbling at hearing the deep baritone of a voice, completely forgoing any kind of greeting.

Thankfully the alpha on the other end of the line didn’t seem to want one anyway, but hummed thoughtfully in response.

“That’s truly strange. Bilbo told me the tailback was cleared over an hour ago.”

Kili’s heart dropped at those words. Oh God, his feeling hadn’t deceived him, something had happened to Fili. What if he had an accident? What if he was lying somewhere, dying, with no one noticing. No… no he couldn’t… that couldn’t be happening, he couldn’t lose him!

“Kili,” as if Thorin had noticed the panic going haywire in his head, he called his name in a soothing manner. It only helped to draw his attention back to the phone call, but couldn’t help against the fear. “I will do a few calls, I want you to sit down and try to stay calm, okay? Think of the baby.”

Kili swallowed hard, nodding nonetheless, just to realise that Thorin couldn’t see him and therefore made a short sound of consent. They said goodbye hurriedly, before the brunet was once more left alone with his thoughts. He had half a mind to follow the alphas instructions and take a seat, but knowing he would have a hard time to get up again prevented him from doing so. When the call came, he wanted to answer it immediately and not fight to get up in his state. Instead he leaned against the wall, trying to support his heavy belly with his hands. Sitting would be more comfortable. His back and his belly hurt from the weight at his middle, however, he could take a bit of discomfort if it gave him the advantage of reaching the phone sooner.

The next minutes seemed to drag on forever. The omega tried to breathe deeply through the attacking worry and panic, shaking his body until he feared his legs wouldn’t be able to carry him. Blinking against the tears, he attempted to count the ticking of the clock, but wasn’t really able to focus on anything. His mind wandered back to horrible scenarios. Fili lying somewhere, hurt and bleeding, people walking past him, people hurting him. They had been so happy and now? Would all of it end on one terrible evening? They hadn’t even chosen a name for their son so far. Kili couldn’t choose a name… he was terrible with coming up with fitting names, he had hoped Fili would think of something perfect. The urge to sit down on the floor and cry his eyes out was overwhelming.

However, the sobs already sitting in his throats, needing only one more thought to pass the lump constricting it, were silenced for the moment, when the phone started ringing. In his haste to answer it almost slipped from Kili’s clumsy fingers, but he stopped it from clattering to the floor at the last second and answered in a wavering voice.

“Are you sitting down?” was the first Thorin asked.

“Oh no, please,” Kili sobbed, feeling like all those horrible images had just been confirmed.

“No, calm down. I want you to listen to me, it isn’t as bad as you think.”

But it was bad, it didn’t matter how bad.

“Okay,” he barely managed to mumble, voice breaking with every syllable.

“He is in the hospital, but he didn’t have an accident or anything. What I could find out so far, is that he pulled over because he was in pain and another driver spotted him and called an ambulance. It is only his appendix. The surgery is already over and he is in the recovery room and should wake up soon. Everything went well and I talked to the staff and they agreed to make an exception for you, let’s just say your condition can open many doors. So I want you to calm down, get ready and meet me at your door in fifteen minutes, are we clear?”

Kili had a hard time comprehending all those words hitting his brain, overstimulated by fear during the last hours. But he must’ve made some sort of approving noise, since Thorin hung up with a _see you soon_. Fili was alright… Kili’s knees buckled with relief as the meaning finally began to sink in. Of course, his alpha had been in horrible pain, but an appendectomy was a routine surgery and Thorin had told him Fili was currently in the recovery room, after all.

“Your father is alright,” Kili breathed as he stroked his belly, trying to calm the restless child, still making him wince with every other move, while he stared into the distance. “Thank God, I’m not sure if I could raise you without him.”

By the time he had managed to compose himself, it honked outside of the house, telling him Thorin had arrived. Waddling as fast as he could, he joined the alpha in the car. During the drive Fili’s uncle tried to reassure him once more, probably sensing by the scent clinging to the brunet that he was still in need of it.

However, no kind words could compete in any way to Fili’s tired smile, when they had reached the hospital and Kili was finally allowed so see his mate. The strange smell of hospital clung to the room, a smell the brunet had never been able to identify completely and if it hadn’t covered the scent of his mate, he probably wouldn’t have even noticed it in the first place. Hurrying over to him, Kili aimed for a kiss, only to be stopped by one of Fili’s sluggish hands.

“No,” the blond mumbled. “I puked… stupid anaesthetic made me nauseous,” he slurred, obviously still not completely rid of it.

Kili gifted him with a wobbly smile and kissed his forehead instead, drawing a content little hum from Fili’s throat. Even though he was still half-drugged his alpha only thought of the omega's wellbeing.

Pulling a chair over Kili took a seat beside his mate, reaching for one of his hands and warming the cold fingers, he was greeted with, with his own.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly.

“’m okay. I had… had this nice dream… we were at the beach and… and you dared me to go skinny-dipping and… and you looked so sexy… like you always do and… and I just wanted to make love to you in front of all those people,” Fili babbled.

Kili ears felt hot as a blush crept to his features. He couldn’t help but shoot a glance over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening.

“And then we were dancing on the waves and Thorin and Bilbo were there… and my mum… and your parents… and all our friends… and Frer.”

Kili frowned. “Who is Frer?”

“Our son, silly,” Fili answered as naturally as if their baby was already born and they had long since settled on a name together.

His mate talked for a bit longer, until staying awake got harder and harder for him and he fell asleep, exhausted from the surgery and the pain he must’ve felt right before it. Kili simply smiled, content to sit at Fili’s bedside and watch him sleep, reassuring himself that the man he loved was truly alright, if a bit confused because of the drugs.

“Frer,” the brunet whispered thoughtfully. “I think, I like it.”

 

 


End file.
